


Out of all The Words in The English Dictionary

by gotkindabored



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, CM - Freeform, Creampie, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotkindabored/pseuds/gotkindabored
Summary: Out of all the words in the English dictionary, the last words Spencer would use to describe himself definitely wouldn't be sadistic or dominant.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, reader (ish) more like original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Out of all The Words in The English Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All original Criminal Minds characters are created and written by Jeff Davis. I do not own any Criminal Minds characters or the story. 
> 
> SECOND DISCLAIMER: This story contains SEXUAL content. If you are not 17 or older, do not read. I don't care if you think you are mature for your age. It makes me uncomfortable and there are tags in place to ensure that it is VERY clear that this is intended for an older audience.

* * *

Out of all the words in the English dictionary, the last word Spencer would use to describe himself definitely wouldn't be sadistic.

After all, he knows how sickening the world can be. Hell, his line of work is a walking red flag. From being kidnapped, developing an addiction to Dilaudid and then Maeve, Spencer of all people knew how cruel the world was. Why would he ever personally contribute to it?

The same with the word dominate. Spencer and dominate don't belong in the same sentence. Sure, there have been moments where he would have to be, whenever confronting an unsub or in court. However, Spencer isn't naturally dominant.

All Spencer wanted was a normal, loving, happy relationship, so having a long-term sane AND alive girlfriend was new territory for him. And he wanted to keep it like that. He had enough of the crazy unsubs, kidnappings, druggings, fake pregnancies and dead lovers. For the love of God, he prayed for no more dead lovers.

In the early stages of the relationship, he made it one of his top priorities to always make sure she was safe. That he would never hurt her. The idea itself was barbaric- he couldn't even think about it. From the beginning, that itself was very clear.

So his main goals were,

 **1)** Make sure that she was always safe

 **2)** Would prevent his job from interfering in the relationship as much as he could

 **3)** That she is healthy,

 **4)** Happy,

 **5)** And very horny

Spencer wasn't known per se to be... very sexual. But it wasn't like he had no sex drive. He would say his sex drive was reasonably high, higher compared to the average man. People gave him little credit because he didn't flaunt it around, like his co-workers. He knew what he liked and disliked, well thought he did.

The first few times they had sex or did anything remotely sexual, Spencer was nothing but respectful. He would frequently ask for permission, check-in periodically to know if she was okay, was slow and gentle. That was until a heavy teenage-style makeout session led to her back pressing against their shared bed, his face squeezed between her thighs as he pumped two fingers in her dripping pussy while sucking on the clit, tongue moving in fast circular motions. He increased the speed, causing her back to arch off the bed, legs trembling. Having to use his extra arm to keep her in place while her soft, breathy moans grew louder and louder.

He attempted to stop a few times when he figured she cummed. However, she kept pushing his head to continue. He started to panic a little, her entire body was shaking and it sounded like she was crying. But he couldn't stop, even with his morals screaming no, he wanted- no, need to hear her cry. He liked having this much control over his lover's body. He liked feeling powerful.

As he brought her closer and closer to climax, he shifted her leg on his shoulder, giving him a new, deep angle and picked up his pace again. The pain mixed in with the fast pace he set plus the earlier orgasm, mixed sinfully together. As her moans rose to a crescendo, her release washed over like a shockwave. But even then, Spencer didn't stop.

The overstimulation made her cry out, hands pushing him away.

"Spence- ah Spence, please."

And breaking out of his daze, he finally pulled away, eyes blown black, sweating, panting and heart-pounding against his ribcage. Turning to look, he studies her blown-out expression before coming up to meet her in a delicate kiss. He nibbles her lower lip, before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, groaning softly.

"Are you okay, love?"

A smile graced her lips, "more than okay."

Deciding to help her boyfriend out, she reaches towards and grazes Spencer's cock before he breaks out of the kiss. In all honesty, he had forgotten about himself entirely. 

"No, you don't have to. Aren't you tired?"

Shaking her head, she huffs out "I want to, let me take care of you now."

Cupping her jaw, Spencer guided her into a sitting position before being pushed back onto the bed. Undoing his pants, she pulled his erection free from the boxers and grabbed the base of his cock before slowly stroking him at a steady pace.

Feeling his heartbeat increase, Spencer licked his lips while he continued to watch her. Letting out a deep groan, he closed his eyes focusing on the pleasure. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she took in his length, hitting the back of her throat with his tip before her eyes started to water.

Her moans were becoming a little too much for him before thoughts flooded his head. He had a powerful, uncomfortable urge to grip your hair.

Peeling his eyes open, he looks into his lover's eyes which were already trained on him. "Mmm, can I try something please?"

With a meek nod, Spencer took a fistful of her hair as he began to thrust her mouth onto his cock. Without thinking, he set the pace faster, nearly causing her to gag as tears started to stream down her face. Wiping a tear away with his thumb, groaning in pleasure at the view. He liked what he was seeing. He really liked it.

Throwing his head back, his tip continued to assault the back of her throat. Giving a few more thrusts, his lover tapped the side of his leg, signalling for him to stop. Mistaking for taking it too far, Spencer quickly sat up, releasing her hair before profusely apologizing.

Barely able to speak, she places her hands on his chest to calm him down. "Spence. Spence! I'm okay. I quite enjoyed it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly still nervous.

"Mmhm, I just didn't want you to finish yet."

Soon enough, he had her face down, ass up, massaging her thighs before fully pushing his dick in until stopping at the base. Gripping her waist, he quickened his pace before hitting the deepest point over and over again.

The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room as he proceeded to thrust harder and faster into her. Her sharp cries sent a rush of blood to his dick. Bending over slightly, he began kissing her shoulder before meeting the base of her neck, whispering in her ear, "Is this okay?"

"Ah-h, y-mm-yeah, please, **please don't stop**."

He liked that. He liked it when she cried out- when he inflicted a moment of pain. It was causing him to freak out a bit. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he did.

Flipping her over, Spencer slowed his pace substantially to let her adjust to the feeling. While waiting, he leant down to admire the curve of her breast before wrapping his tongue around her nipple. He liked the way you sounded when you wept. He also particularly likes the red splotches he left.

Moving again, he turned into an animal and pinned her arms down as he pounded into her mercilessly. The bed frame rapidly hits the wall with every attack. The overstimulation became too much and she felt her third orgasm approaching. "I'm going to cum again," she moaned loudly.

At those words, Spencer looked into his lover's eyes, asking for permission once again before wrapping his hand around her throat and slightly squeezing the sides of her neck. He didn't know what possessed his body to do so, but, fuck, when she clawed at his wrist while her eyes rolled back into her head. The squeak she made coursed through the bedroom, brows furrowing and breath faltering. She gave him such a pretty, pathetic, weak look. He lost it.

Just when she was about to cum, he toyed with her clit. "Cum for me angel- cum," he muttered. And at his words, she let out a silent scream as her release hit her aggressively. With one more thrust, Spencer let go of her throat as his cock throbbed intensely as ropes of warm, thick cum lined her quivering walls.

Flopping to the side, he turned his head to look at the love of his life, a tender smile mirroring each other.

"I love you."

Spencer wouldn't describe himself as sadistic or dominant, but, fuck. He was over his head.


End file.
